1. Field
The invention pertains to a polymeric sulfoxide based on the polymer and copolymer of vinylalcohol and to a method of its preparation.
2. Description of Related Art
Polymers with sulfoxide units have been prepared and used as efficient catalysts in substitution reactions. /Janout V., Kahovec J., Hrudkova H., Svec F., Cefelin P.: Polym. Bull. 11, 215 (1984); Janout V., Hrudkova H., Cefelin P.: Collection Czech. Chem. Commun. 49, 2096-2102 (1984); Kondo S., Ohta K., Tsuda K.: Makromol. Chem., Rapid Commun. 4, 145 (1983)/. Complex-formation properties were found with these polymers. /Janout V., Hrudkova H., Cefelin P.: Collection Czech. Chem. Commun. 50, 2431-2437 (1985)/. Their preparation starts with monomers which are either difficult to obtain or, which require one to work with carcinogens such as chloromethyl methyl ether for the production of chloromethylated poly(styrene-codivinylbenzene).